Talk:Pirate Aerotrooper
Merge? Shouldn't this page be merged with Flying Pirate? The top of the page has a picture of concept for one, so clearly they are linked. Thoughts? Hellkaiserryo12 17:21, 13 March 2009 (UTC) On second thoughts, we could just expand the Flying Pirate Article and merge the Assault, Armored and Advanced AeroTroopers with this one like I did with the Militia and Pirate Troopers. Its been close to a month now, nobody has responded, so I might as well do it. I know, the approach "if nobody replies within X amount of time" is a bad one, but nobody has complained about the Pirate Trooper and Militia merge. Hellkaiserryo12 20:01, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I'm not too sure... I've always felt that subjects with different names should generally be recognized as different subjects. Militia seems to be acceptable on the basis that the scans state that the other variants are from the Militia. If you can make a good argument for something like this, I'd like to hear it. ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:42, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Information about the Metroid Series dosen't have to be all covered in seperate articles. There are lots of articles that can be merged into larger ones and still carry the same amount of information and images. For example, before I merged the Militia and Trooper articles, the info in the Pirate trooper article about the other varieties exceeded that of those seperate ones. Small articles are a waste of time. I merged them because the only things that could be added to them was info that was alreay covered in the Pirate Trooper article, and images. Now that I have merged them, they are easier to locate and expand, if anyone wants to. They all have images that are located in a Gallery to compare them to other types. When people come to this wiki to learn about Metroid, don't you think it would be far easier to read about a subject with a small amount of info in one article, than spread about in four or five others? Another reason i merged them. There are Armored, Advanced and Assault Troopers. All three of these can have shields. Does that mean that we should have 6 articles, with a new article for a creature that has a portable shield? That is the same info on each new article, so Advanced Trooper and Advanced Shield Trooper would have exactly the same text apart from "they carry portable battle shields". It is far easier to expand these if need be if they are all in the same article, because they are too small to be stand-alone articles. Its just not efficient to have articles with a small amount of info copied and pasted into the next one with a new sentence added. That's my argument. Hellkaiserryo12 21:06, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure that applies to the Flying Pirate, though. That was a definately a good call for Aerotroopers and Militia, but these articles are still a bit messy right now. They lack the MP2 logs and you should have the current logs within the "categories". The way it is now is confusing because I thought I was reading the logs on the Militia page, and then I get down to the "Logs" section, you know? ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:59, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Teleportation? The article mentions that despite the aerotroopers' scans mentioning they can teleport, they are never seen doing it ingame. Is this true? I have a vague feeling that they were indeed able to when i played through Corruption, but im not 100% certain. Can someone clarify this article's mystery? ( 21:10, September 7, 2010 (UTC)) I'm almost positive I've seen them do it ingame, but I might just be imposing what I read in the scan over my own memories. Dazuro 22:11, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I've seen one teleport, but only like once. While on Bryyo, I was shutting down the Second turret/signature (which ever turret that was) and you know the Pirate Aerotroopers that try to mess you up? One second, there wasn't any, and I was facing the same lever, holding still, and a couple seconds later, one spotaneously materialized (ugh.. it teleported. Sorry.) In front of the lever. But I haven't seen this since. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 23:46, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I've never seen any behavior of this kind. Was there any kind of visual effect, or did it simply "flash" into existance? "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:02, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Did the pirate appear on the side or from below? I know I've seen them descend into the arena and then dash around to ready an attack. If it was behind the turret as it descended and moved below the platform, it could easily just dash up and make it seem like it spontaneously appeared. I have been ambushed like that. --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 00:11, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Oooh, I really don't remember. It was a low percent run I was doing (Which isn'tthat difficult for Corruption) and I merely spotted it out of the corner of my eye. Sorry, but I don't have much detail on it. But I do know that it wasn't on screen until it appeared in front of the lever. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 00:25, April 18, 2012 (UTC) And for Admiral, it just randomly appeared. I feel like I'm telling a ghost story. ;) MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 00:26, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I think what you saw was a glitch, not teleportation. It seems odd to me that there was no visual effect when all other teleporting things (such as warp hounds and Reptilicus) have very noticeable auras and sounds. My guess is that Aerotroopers usually appear like that in areas out of your field of view so that an infinite number of them can attack, and for some reason this one spawned into the arena itself. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 00:34, April 18, 2012 (UTC) The scan says they tap into their Phazon power unit to enable teleportation. Perhaps if one were to let the pirate live long enough to enter hyper mode and observe their movements, this peculiar phenomenon might be encountered. --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 00:36, April 18, 2012 (UTC) It was a speed run, so I didn't engage them. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:28, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I've tried. I sat there letting one fly around, hyper and non-hyper, for quite some time. All it did was shoot at me and weave around in the air. Maybe they're using "warp" in a more general "move really quickly" sense, which is admittedly misleading due to Warp Hounds, etc. Dazuro 21:30, April 18, 2012 (UTC) So I am delierous! :) MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 22:44, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Untitled Archived from Talk:Pirate aerotroopers Pirate aerotroopers has another article except with a correct title: Pirate Aerotrooper. MarioGalaxy2433g5 12:47, 12 October 2007 (UTC)